Rising
by EpicNuby
Summary: He made me curious about him. I always heard bad things about him. And he proved me wrong. He never opened much. But to me was diferent. After it happened he never played again. But for me he changed that. He is known as Jackson... and he is rising. If you don't like language and sex themes, you won't like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Sorry about these last weeks I couldn't update. But now I'm restarting the updates on United by Music.**

**I'm also beggining this story. Alert abouit, because it may contain lemons, language, and a lot of Eletronic music like Calvin Harris, David Guetta and Ryan Lewis/Macklemore. Don't Like it, Do't Read it!**

**BYE**

Annabeth P.O.V

I can't believe he would do that! After all the years being best friends and later boyfriend, he would go and cheat on me just because I was not ready to make sex! I'm freaking seventeen dam!

But thinking better he wasn't being a good boyfriend these last months and I was already going to breakup with Luke. I tried to hide that a I had seen him being really mean to some of the ''Not populars'' and especially with a very alone boy, who only had three friends.

Unfortunately you guys are not understanding anything so let me explain.

My name is Annabeth Chase, I'm seventeen and have blonde hair along with grey eyes, that I never liked. I live in New York with my dad, Frederick Chase, my step mom Helen and my step brothers Bobby and Matthew.

I study at Goode High School, there I was considered popular because I used to date the basketball team captain. His name is Luke Castellan, ad he is a major jerk. He doesn't care about school and loves to be mean to the others... especially with a boy who everyone know as Jackson. I think only his three friends know his first name because he is always at the corner, never speaks to anyone. I only know some rumors that he lost his dad, and that he has raven black hair.

So back to where we started... I was running away from Luke because he had just started kissing my friend Drew in front of me. The tears were falling like a waterfall in my face, while I passed through the streets.

When I finally calmed down I found myself in front of what looked like an old empty deposit. I was going to head the other way to get home, but I heard some sounds coming from the back of the place.

I think you might need to know that I'm really curious, so I entered the deposit and walked towards the sound direction. Inside from where the sound came I saw a large room, filled by workout machines, to do pushups and stuff like that... but also a very large table full of Pioneer DJ equipment. Behind the table was a very handsome adolescent, that I could guess that was about my age. He was in an plain white shirt, green hoodie, some cargo shorts and a pair of Vans. He had raven black hair and had a lot of muscles.

He had a Beats Studio over his head while he played his song:

_Every Chance We Get We Run (David Guetta)_

_Your bed, before you_

_Your trust, you know you_

_I could choose_

_But I don't want anything bad to come of you_

There was a very nice beat, but the voice sounded a little bit rough.

_We are born_

_We love this on our own_

_But every chance we get we run_

_Every chance we get we run_

Otherwise he was very talented.

_We are shown_

_We live this on our own_

_But every chance we get we run_

_Every chance we get we run_

I waited for him to end. When he ended he turned to the other side and I could see the back of his hoodie. there was written Captain Jackson.

No way! Was it the same Jackson from school?

There came my answer, along with Nico a boy who was Jackson's cousin.

''Hey Percy.'' So that's his name.

''Hey Nico'' Percy answered

''Still strugling with these song?''

''Yes... I tried to use Thalia to sing but it wasn't right. I hope I can finish it soon.''

''Good luck with that, but what I don't understand is why do you hide yourself from people? Your talented, you are good looking and you also was the swimming team captain at your old school. You could be popular. Change your position! And above everything write your acoustic songs.''

'' Nico I don't care about being popular, that's bullshit. And you very much know why I hide my musical talent. And I alredy said to you that I'm still trying to get back to my old form to swim, since you saw how bad was my injury.''

''Okay. I only keep saying this to you is because Thalia and I miss the old you... the one who was funny, happy and showed himself. We want you back.'' This was really reavealing to me since I knew nothing about those two.

But Percy really attracted my attention. Nico saying that he was talented, and all those other traits he had, made me want to know him.

I decided that I had already heard too much but I would like to come back to hear he play music again, so I took note about the adress and headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys liked the beggining. Here goes the second chap.**

Annabeth P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I got out of bed, put on some skinny jeans, grey t-shirt and a pair of also grey All-Star shoes.

I went downstairs to get breakfast.

''Hello Annabeth.'' My dad, Helen and my step brothers said

''Hi guys.''

''There are some pancakes with maple syrup on the counter for you.'' Helen said

I got the pancakes and ate them. I went upstairs to get my backpack and car keys.

As I was about to leave for school, my dad yelled:

''Don't forget to go to the principal's office for your tutor duties.''

''Okay. Bye guys.''

I started my car and drove to school. I was afraid of what would be like, since I'm not with Luke anymore and my friend betrayed me.

I arrived at Goode and headed to the principal office. As I walked I received some wolf whistle from jerks and some petty looks from girls who had also been through cheating.

I greeted the principal's secretary Joanne.

''Hi Annabeth. will receive you in just a few minutes, he is talking to another student right now.''

''Thanks Joanne.''

Mr. Brunner called me in. When I entered his office I noticed that another cahir was also filled with a boy. He was wearing a black hoodie, with black shirt and a pair of black Vans. He should be my next job.

''Hello Annabeth.''

''Hi .''

''So as you know you have a new student to tutor. Meet Percy Jackson.''

''Hi'' He said

''Hey''

'' here is failling in maths, and as you have the highest grades in this school you is assigned to help him every tuesday,thursday and friday.''

''Okay. So we start today after school.'' I said

''Kay. Can it be at my place?''

''Sure.''

We both left the office. As I was going to head to my class Percy pulled me aside.

''I've heard about your breakup, and I would like let you know that you're welcome to sit at my table, if it don't make you look bad to be sitting with the shool loser.'' He said

''Thank you Percy, I would very much like that. I never really cared about the others opinions.'' I was really greatful. He wasn't nothing like the others said.

''That's good to hear. See you at lunch.''

''See you at lunch.''

-TIME BREAK-

I entered the cafeteria and started looking for Percy. I started walking toward him, when Luke came to me and said.

''Hey babe. I'm sorry about yesterday, it was an acident.''

He said

''Hahaha. So you just fell in Drew's lips and stayed there for some good moments, but you didn't mean it!?''

He grabbed my arms and forced me to look at him.

''C'mon you know you still wants me.'' He said holdng me forcefully against him.

I was about to retort but someone said something before I could do anything.

''Let her go.'' The boy said.

Look turned around to see who said it. It was Percy.

''So little Jackson will stop me?'' He said laughing.

I was still strugling against him.

''I said Let Her Go, you asshole.''

''Oh you shouldn't have done that.''

Luke let me go and went to punch Percy. Luke tried to punch him but everytime he dodged it. Luke got so mad that he shouted.

''Do something! Fight back!''

''No.''

Luke took his plate and threw in Percy's direction. When Percy got out of the plates way, it almost hit his cousin Thalia.

''You asked it.'' Percy said furiously.

He grabbed Luke's next punch trial and almost broke his arm. Then he punched Luke's face. Luke fell right away.

Percy left Luke lying on the ground, saying curses, and walked my way.

''Will you still eat with me?'' He asked

'' Sure.'' I was so surprised for the person Percy reaveled to be. i hope he start showing people how he really is.

I sat at his table and presented me his friends.

There was Grover Underwood, a boy with dark skin, black hair and really liked nature related stuff.

Then there was Nico Di Angelo, his cousin, who had pale skin, dark black hair and deep black eyes. He wasn't much talking but lookde like a nice person.

And last, there was Thalia, who was also his cousin. She had black hair and eletric blue eyes. She was a very nice girl, I think we will get along.

I hope the rest of my day goes as good as it have already been.

-TIME BREAK-

My last class just finished, and I headed to the doors to wait for Percy.

While he didn't showed up I started thinking about everything I had discovered about him in just two days. He was corageous, strong, humble, reserved, selfless and I can say handsome. He helped me without even thinking twice and I can say I was really impressed.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't even realised that he had already arrived and was trying to get my attention.

''ANNABETH.''

''Oh... sorry, I was just thinking.''

''Okay... So let's go.''

'' Do you have a car?'' I asked.

''Yes, but it is at the mechanic.''

''Okay so I will drive and you show me the direction.''

''Let's go.''


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Are you liking it? Please review.**

Annabeth P.O.V

I never thought that him would have big house... much less a mansion.

Percy's house was enormous, with big colums and 2 large stories. He asked for me to park outside, because there was something in his garage that made it full.

We were inside when he turned to me and started explaining things.

''Annabeth I'm really greatful that you accepted to tutor me. I know some of the stuff say about me in school and I would understand if you didn't wanted to tutor me, but you did... so I just wanted to say thank you.'' Apart from a lot of students I had tutored I could see that he meant every single word. And...

WOW. His eyes... I never really noticed that they were the most beautiful sea-green you could ever see. Aside from it beauty, you could also notice that they showed fatigue. I wonder why.

''Your welcome Percy. Do you live here alone?'' I asked walking around the living room.

''Actually I live here with my mom, Sally, and my little brother Tyson.''

''What about your dad?'' I immediately regreted saying because his face turned sad and hurt.

''He... um... is not here anymore.'' He hesitated to explain.

''I'm sorry, I didn't know. I also lost my mother.'' I tried to fix it.

''I'm sorry too, but let's stop talking about dead parents, and head to my room.''

We walked upstairs, turned right and stopped in front of a big white door. When he opened it I almost fell.

He had a large, very blue and green room, with a large king sized bed, big closet, couch and bathroom, the new Sony 4K TV, a Xbox One and Playstation 4 plus what seemed to be a gamer computer.

In the corner was a big study table with two chairs and a MacBook Pro, but the most interesting was that below he had a very large backpack below his bed.

I forgot about that and started tutoring him.

He explained to me that he was ADHD and dyslexic. He said that he could handle every subject, except math, because it was boring and the numbers flied around.

I told him that I was also ADHD and dyslexic, but I could handle math because I liked it.

''How do you like math?!'' He asked shocked.

''Well, I want to be an architect one day so I have to be good at it.'' We had been getting along really well, and we were opening a little for each other.

''I want to play NBA or FIFA... maybe COD.''

''Let's make a deal. You finish this page of the book and I will personally kick your butt in any of these games.'' I proposed.

''Okay... but I doubt you will win from daddy here.''

-TIME BREAK-

''WHAT?! Again!? NO!''

He had already finished his page so we went playing videogames and as I had said I kicked his butt in every single game he had. From FIFA to Ryse to COD.

''How did you won?'' He asked incredously.

''That's what you got from two brothers, who only want to play Xbox.''

''Unfair... Oh I forgot to ask you- Do you want to have dinner here? My mother wants to meet my tutor.''

''Okay, let me just ask my dad. By the way you never gave me your phone number.''

We exchanged Iphones. After it I called my dad and he let me have dinner here.

Percy and I continued talking. He made me laugh like no one ever did. He was all quiet and reserved at school, but here was always making jokes, laughing and talking loudly.

He also was so handsome... I can say... He is one of a kind.

When his mother arrived with his brother I found out was 10 years old from school.

During dinner I discovered that he and his family were really nice, caring and kind. He only wasn't happy at school, but when he was around the people he liked and cared about he opened up.

After dinner Sally said for us to go have fun while she prepaired desert.

So we spend half an hour playing with Tyson, with Nerf guns, running around.

Then me and Percy started watching CSI.

But I didn't noticed that I was really tired.

As the case was being resolved, I was slowly falling in Percy's lap.

And then I falled asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth P.O.V

I woke up in strange surroundings. I got out of the bed I was at, and walked out of the room. Then I remembered falling asleep in Percy's lap.

So this is where I am. In Percy's house. My dad will kill me. I went downstairs where I smelled pancakes.

Then I noticed Percy and Sally sitting at the table eating breakfast, but not any pancakes. Blue pancakes.

''Good morning Annabeth.'' Percy and Sally said.

''Hey. Can you lend me a phone for me to let my father know I'm not dead?''

''Don't worry. I called him last night and explained that you fell asleep, and today is saturday.'' Sally explained

''Thank you.''

''You're welcome. Why don't you eat some pancakes.''

Sally got me a plate of blue pancakes, and left the room.

I finished my plate and is an understatement to say that those were the best pancakes of my life.

'' Why are the pancakes blue?'' I asked Percy.

'' My dad, before passing, he always made me and my brother blue pancakes, because he worked with travelling around the world searching about the sea. So that is a tradition.''

''That's nice. Since my mother was an architect, she always brought me some books, for me to study.''

''Your gotta be Einstein daughter! reading architecture books at young age! You're a Wise Girl.''

''If I am a Wise Girl, you are a Seaweed Brain.''

We both looked to each other face, and after a few seconds, we started laughing like mad persons. When we stopped Percy said that he could take me home in his mother's car, but I argumented that I couldn't leave my car behind so I went home alone.

-TIME BREAK-

It's been one month since I started tutoring Percy... and it has been great. I could see that he was starting to become all those things I heard Nico say the other day.

I have sometimes went to hear Percy producing his songs, but he never saw me. I also got to see him doing push-ups and punching bags, and doing things like Oliver from Arrow. There was sometimes a strange thing he did. I discovered that in that old deposit was a pool. Percy went there sometimes, but he never entered the water, he just stood there staring at it like he had seen a ghost.

At school he started opening more to some of my friends. That way we made our own group: Thalia, Nico, Grover, Jason, Leo, Piper, Connor, Travis, Katie, Percy and I.

Today we had the math finals, and I think Percy will show the teacher that he can in one month, raise his E's to straight B+ and A-'s.

As I was waiting for him to bring his mark to me, I started thinking about him. I've been doing that a lot these last weeks. He was always so polite and kind to me. He always thanked me for helping him and whenever he could, he would take me to 'as I think about it' date. He started wearing more blue and green, other than his old plain black outfits. I gotta admit that I grew a big crush on him. He was everything I wanted in a guy. I've been getting these signs that he might like me, but he never does anything about it, so I can't really tell if those were just a friendly act.

I saw him coming my way with a dark expression.

''What happened Seaweed Brain.'' If you are wondering, yes we kept the nicknames.

He handled me his test.

''It's just that... I NAILED IT.'' He shouted making a little victory dance.

I looked down at his test and found a big A-Keep the good job written in the paper.

I hugged and congratulated him.

''We gotta go celebrate.''

He took me to the Ice cream shop.

As I was eating my vanilla Ice cream, Percy said.

''Wise Girl, you've gotta Ice cream in your nose.''

''Where is it?'' I asked while searching for it.

''Right here.'' he said putting his finger full of his Blueberry Ice cream on the tip of my nose.

Then we started fighting with the ice creams until the workers from there asked us to leave.

Percy and I started walking, when he grabbed my hand. He didn't said anything, but I was angry. He kept giving me those mixed signs, like last week when he called me beautiful when I looked like shit. So I exploded.

''What the fuck Percy!? You keep giving me these signs and I never know what you want. I think you know that I like you and you never let me discover if you likes me back. Please stop it!''

He looked surprised, but his retort was.

''C'mon I have something I wanna show you.''

He took me to the old empty deposit.

''Here is where I calm down.'' He said while taking me to the room in the back.

He went behind the DJ equipment and said to me.

''Hear this.''

_Thinking About You(Calvin Harris)_

_If I told you_

_That this couldn't get better baby_

_And your heart beat_

_It let's me know you feel the same_

_I can hold you_

_Keep you safe until you fall asleep_

_Never worry_

_Cause I can give you what you need_

_Now everything I do_

_Is all for loving you_

_Is not something that we're used to_

_No other way to say_

_I need you everyday_

_And now I'm gonna change my ways_

_And it's a part of you I never wanna lose_

_I'd do anything you want me to_

_Like any other day_

_I know I'll find a way_

_And if ever I'm alone, you say_

_I'll be thinking about you_

_I'll be thinking about you_

_I'll be thinking about you_

_I'll be thinking about you_

_(Repeat)_

_In a moment_

_I know that everything can change_

_And I know that_

_My life will never be the same_

_You're the only one that's making sense to me_

_When I close my eyes you're the one I see_

_There's no other way_

_I can ever be without you babe_

_Now everything I do_

_Is all for loving you_

_Is not something that we're used to_

_No other way to say_

_I need you everyday_

_And now I'm gonna change my ways_

_And it's a part of you I never wanna lose_

_I'd do anything you want me to_

_Like any other day_

_I know I'll find a way_

_And if ever I'm alone, you say_

_I'll be thinking about you_

_I'll be thinking about you_

_I'll be thinking about you_

_I'll be thinking about you_

He sang to me and I heard every single word with attention. As he finished I turned to say that it was beautiful, but I was met with a deep, slow, loving kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth P.O.V

Why this keep happening! I woke up to strange surroundings, but I wasn't alone. Then all the memories from yesterday came back.

I rembember being kissed by Percy, then it became more heated and I ended up getting laid in top of a working out machine. LoL.

Percy is my boyfriend now. And I didn't even hesitaded when his started putting his hands where only Luke has tried, but I punched him. I slept with Percy fucking Jackson in our first 'date'. Did I expected it? Hell no, I didn't even knew who he was until a month back...

But did I regreted it? Hell no, I can't really tell but he is very good in bed, even if I never slept with anyone before. Did he? There is so much I don't know about him and I never bugged to ask him about. Like why he flinches to stuff like pools and oceans. Why he don't play guitars. I've seen him looking at music store window, at the guitars like they are demon, but if looked straight at his eyes you would desperation.

''A penny for your thoughts.'' Percy said from below me. I mean only below you perverts, but in did we were both naked.

''You will need more than a penny for my thoughts, Percy.''

''Oh, please don't tell me you regret it. I should know you would regret it, Annabeth Chase, the popular girl ex of Luke, getting laid by School loser Percy Jackson!''

''Stop right there Percy! You are not a loser, Luke is. I don't regret a moment of sleeping with you even if you just took my virginity. If didn't want it do you really think we would have done it? but what I'm wondering is if I'm your first?''

''Uh, well, um'' He stuttered.

''I'm not your first? Who was the lady which you lost your virginity with?''

''Rachel Dare.'' He said.

Really. He had lost his virginity to that girl. She is a bitch. Always hitting on guys.

''But there was also Drew and Cate.''

''Wait, there were other three girls you got laid with? How? When?''

''Look Annabeth, there is so much you don't know about me. Shit. There is so much no one knows about me. And I was with these girls at my old school. I studied at Yancy Academy, but they caught me with Rachel in the girl's bathroom. Then I got expelled and I transfered here. Later I discovered that Rachel cheated on me with Luke Castellan.''

I'm not surprised that Luke was cheating on me before, but Percy having sex! Having sex at school. Just WoW.

''You got caught having sex at the school's bathroom?!''

''Yes.'' He said as a whisper.

''That's, Wow. I never pictured you as a guy who would have sex with girls at school.''

''Let's stop talking about my old relationships. What are we now? Like we are dating or not?''

''Of course we are dating Seaweed Brain. A girl don't go and just have sex with any guy and don't date him. Not me at least.''

''Great.''

We both got up and put on some clothes. Then I remebered that my dad asked me for invite Percy for a dinner, as he wanted to meet the boy who I had helped and was spending so much time with.

''Hey Percy, my dad invited you to dinner at my place, at 7:00.''

''Okay, let me talk to my mom and we will head to your place.''

He talked to his mom, and we headed to my house.

We got to my place just in time.

-TIME BREAK-

My dad, Helen, Bobby, Matthew, Percy and I were all seated around the dinner table eating my step moms lasagna.

''I gotta admit , this lasagna is delicious.''

''Why thank you Percy, I'm glad you like it.''

''So I heard from Annabeth that today were the finals for math. Did you did well? And you Annabeth?''

''We both got A's dad.''

''That's great guys.''

We continued eating with a comfortable silence. Of course Bobby had to end it.

''So are you my sister boyfriend?''

''In did I am.''

My dad and Helen almost spilled their food.

''You are!?''

''Yes, he is.'' I said

''Since when Annabeth?''

''This afternoon.''

''I'm glad you dind't left it behind my back.''

''You think I would hide it from you? Of course not.''

''That's great to hear. I hope you treat her well Percy.''

''Of course .''

We finished our meals, and Percy thanked my parents and said goodbyes.

Frederick Chase P.O.V (I guess you didn't expected it)

I took Percy to the toor. He seemed a good boy.

''Percy.''

''Yes sir?''

''I expect you treat my Annabeth well.''

''I promise you sir.''

''Call me Fred, Percy.''

''Goodbye Fred.'' Percy turned around and was leaving, but I had to tell him something.

''And Percy.''

''What Fred?''

''Your pants are on the wrong side I said laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thank you for the support and I'm sorry about he bad grammar. Here is the new chap.**

Annabeth P.O.V

This last two weeks have been great. Percy was so sweet, he took me to dates at the ice cream parlor, to the pizza parlor and to some nice little parks.

Today is friday and he said that he would take me to an all-weekend date at some special place. Some of you might be thinking he wants to have sex, but we do it all the time, he do me all the time, hehe.

I think this weekend will be awesome. I'm currently waiting for him to get out of his last class.

Since Percy and I started dating he started being more social and making jokes all the time. Even if when we started being friends I received dirty looks like I was making something wrong, now I always get other girls staring at him like he is a piece of meat.

His grades got like straight A's, but math he mostly get B+'s.

When I'm with him, I feel loved and cared about.

He has been spending a lot of his time with Beckendorf at his garage. I'm still very curious about what is inside. I hope he tells me soon.

The most strange thing was when, the day after Percy had dinner with my familly, my dad tried to give me 'the talk' and forced me see a doctor for me to get pills. How did he know I'm 'sexually active' I don't know, but is better for to have an awkward talk with my dad than getting pregnant at age seventeen.

I saw my boyfriend coming down the hall to meet me.

He gave a hello kiss.

''Hey Wise Girl.''

''Hi Seaweed Brain.''

''Can you take me home, you will leave your car there and we will take mine.''

I thought it was weird since didn't had a car, but I agreed.

We arrived at his house, or should I say mansion, and he took my bags from the back seat of my BMW M6 GranCoupe and asked me to follow him.

We arrived in front of his garage.

When he opened the door I almost fell.

There, in his garage, or should I say car house, was Awesome Cars Paradise. There was a McLaren P1, which there are like four in the world, Ferrari Enzo, there are eight on Earth, Lamorghini Aventador LP 700-4 Roadster, Mercedes SLS AMG and a lot of others. I think I even saw the Ferrari F1 that Michael Schumacher used 2004. (**Sorry Guys, I'm car adicted).**

In the back there was a car under some fabric.

Percy took my hand and took me to this car.

He took out the fabric and I saw the most beautiful car.

''This is a Maserati GranTurismo Sport. His color is Blue Sofisticato, he got Neptune Nero Wheels and Blue Opaco Anodizzato caliper. He reach...'' Percy explained.

'' This car reach 185 mph in 4.8 secs.'' I said

''Yes. How do you know it?''

''I live with my father and two brothers and they really like cars. I think I'm still sane because of my step mom.''

''Oh.''

''Shouldn't I ask how have you got all this stuff. You have a big house, TV's and now cars!?''

''My father worked as a marine biologist, but what I didn't told you was that he owned the company, and my mom is part time writer, part time owner of a candy store chain.''

''That don't explain the reason you have so many cars.''

''Let's get in the road, otherwise we won't arrive today.''

We got into his blue GranTurismo and I got at his side. Then he started the ignition a headed wherever he wanted to take me.

''Three years ago, as you know, my father died, but before his death we used to really like cars. He first bought a Nissan GTR and a Lexus LFA when I was 12, and then on. We visited together SPA Francorchamps, Le Mans an Silverstone and he always drove me in those circuits. When I was fourteen he gave me my first car and tried to teach me how to drive in a private circuit. This is my first car.'' He said pointing to car we were.

''This car is awesome.''

''Yes he is.''

''He?''

''When my father gave it to me he told me that is a tradition to name your first car. This is BlackJack.''.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello people! Here is the new chapter. Don't stop reviewing. the reviews show me that you guys want more updates so they will come faster.**

**Bye**

Annabeth P.O.V

YOU GOTTA BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!

He took me to the port, where he had a Ferretti Yacht, model

960.

This yatch costs like sixteen million dollars.

''What are we doing with a yatch Percy?''

''Wait just a sec.''

He got the keys and opened the door.

''Welcome to my yatch.''

''Why do you own a yatch?''

''To go to my private island Montauk.''

''What!?''

''P-r-i-v-a-t-e i-s...

''I understood. How do you have a private isl... Your dad bought for you.''

''Yes. He met my mom when he went to study Montauk. When they married he bought the island for her.''

''That's nice, why haven't you never told me about your millionaire dad.''

''It's not something I like to talk about. Let's get going I want to arrive before the sun goes down.''

''Who will drive the yacht?''

''Me.''

''You know how to drive a yacht?''

''My dad taught me.''

He rode us easily to a small to medium sized island in the atlantic.

He stopped the yatch at a small dock. We got out the boat with our bags and I followed Percy.

In five minutes we arrived at a big house in front of the sea.

We set up our stuff and went to our bedroom to sleep.

-TIME BREAK-

I woke up to find the bed empty by my side.

I got up and went to take a quick bath.

I bathed and put on a blue bikini and a flower dress.

I went to the kitchen to get some cofee anf found Percy baking some eggs and ham. He also had two mugs of cofee on the table.

I went behind him and hugged his waist. He was shirtless. So I could fell his strong six pack turning into a eight pack.

''Good morning Wise Girl''

''Good morning Baby.''

''If you want some coffee there is a mug for you on the table and I'm preparing eggs with ham for us.''

I sat down at the table and waited for Percy bring the food. He brought the food and we both ate in a comfortable silence. When I finished I turned to him.

''What are we doing today?''

''I thought we could enjoy each other and go to the beach.''

''That sound's good. Can you apply some sun block at my back?''

''Sure.''

I took my dress off and waited for him to put it on me.

He started passing it in my skin. His hand gave little shocks. I was really turned on.

It seems he also is because whispered at my ear.

''Don't you think we could go to beach later?''

I nodded. He turned me and kissed me hungrily and desperately.

I jumped on him and put my legs around my waist.

He took my bikini off and I took his shorts.

We never made it to the bed.

-LINE BREAK-

Percy and I were still on our little s*x session when we heard it.

FON! FON!

''What the fuck is this?'' I asked.

''It is the sound of a boat.''

He put on a boxer and I covered myself with the matches.

I followed Percy to the beach.

Percy seemed to know this yacht. Wait? Another Yacht? What the hell?

''What are you doing here Jason?'' Apparently this was my friend Jason's yacht and he was Percy's cousin.

Jason went to the deck followed by our friends from school.

''We went to your house to hang out but it seems as you and Annabeth are having your private fun.'' He said while the others laughed.

''Go away.'' Percy said.

''Please let us dock. We don't have enough gas. We could even throw a party.''

''One condition.''

''Anything Percy.''

''Do you have beer?''

''Yes.''

''Permission granted.''


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi there. Thank you for tour support, I'm almost hitting three thousand views in like ten days and for me it is awesome. Also thank you for the reviews, don't stop reviewing so I can know you guys are liking my story.**

**Bye**

Percy P.O.V

I really wanted to be alone with Annabeth, if you know what I mean, but I couldn't leave the guys in the middle of the atlantic with no gas, so I let them inside the island.

As they say You Only Live Once, so why not throw an island party. Beer, music and sea are the perfect combinations.

There was a knock on the door, so I went to open it. Thalia, Jason, Piper, Leo, Nico, Bianca, Katie, Connor, Travis, Miranda, Grover, Juniper, Silena, Beckendorf, Clarisse, Chris and Julie and two other people I couldn't see.

When I had greeted everyone I looked to the two unknown persons.

''Hazel?'' Hazel is my sister, but she went to Australia one month after our dad died with Nico's sister Bianca. I wasn't able to see her for three years and I always thought she blamed me for our dad's death. But that is another story.

''Yes.'' She nodded. I could see the tears in her eyes and in also mine.

She hugged me and even with no words I understood that we were good.

We had our little moment there. When we stopped crying, we started talking.

''Who's this?'' I asked pointing to the boy next to her. Hazel is fifteen.

''This is my boyfriend Frank.''

''Frank Zhang.'' He extended his hand for me to shake.

''Percy Jackson.''

Annabeth came behind me and hugged my waist.

''What is taking you so long Percy let's party.''

''This is my sister Hazel and her boyfriend Frank.''

''Your sister? You mean the one who was in Australia.'' I had told the story to my girlfriend.

'''Exactly that one.''

They greeted each other. I took Annabeth's hand and asked Frank and Hazel to follow me.

We arrived at the living room where the guys were talking.

''The beer is on the table with the Dorito's and three bottles of Vodka. LETS PARTY!''

Jason put on some music very loud and we sat around my Jakuzi to play truth or dare.

''The rules are, If you don't want to do something you have to take a piece of clothing, and yes I know we are only on bath suits(bikini's and for the man's shorts) so if you don't want to show down there you have to take three shots of Vodka.'' Silena explained.

'' Clarisse, truth or dare.''

''Dare of course.''

''I dare you to out your boobs on Chris's face.'' You need to know that Clarisse is like against showing affection.

She did what was asked and Chris was red like a tomato.

''Prissy.'' That's me. ''Truth or dare.''

''Dare.''

''I dare you to ...''

After a lot of dares Thalia suggested Karaoke. I was fully against it because I didn't liked to sing or play in public, but one never wins against a lot, so we are playing karaoke.

Grover just finished his music.

He looked around the room and his eyes met mine. FUCK.

''Percy.''

I got up and went to choose a song.

''I choose...''

''No! Percy you gotta play one of _those _songs.'' Nico said.

''No way in hell.''

Annabeth turned to me and said.

''Let's make a deal. I will go and sing a song, if they don't like it you won't have to go, but if they like it you will.''

''Deal.''

She got up and went choose her song. But she took a CD of her pocket and put it on.

''This music is named I Need Your Love and before anyone asks it don't have a meaning for me right now.''

The melody started and WAIT. This is one of my songs that were unfinished. How the hell did she got that.

_**I need your love (Cavin Harris)**_

_**I need your love**_

_**I need your time**_

_**When everything's wrong**_

_**You make it right**_

_**I feel so high**_

_**I come alive**_

_**I need to be free with you tonight**_

_**I need your love**_

_**I need your love**_

_**I take a deep breath everytime I pass your door**_

_**I know you're there but I can't see you anymore**_

_**And that's the reason you're in the dark**_

_**I've been a stranger ever since we fell apart**_

_**And I feel so helpless here**_

_**Watch my eyes are filled with fear**_

_**Tell me do you feel the same**_

_**Hold me in your arms again**_

_**I need your love**_

_**I need your time**_

_**When everything's wrong**_

_**You make it right**_

_**I feel so high**_

_**I come alive**_

_**I need to be free with you tonight**_

_**I need your love**_

_**I need your love**_

_**Now I'm dreaming, will I ever find you now?**_

_**I walk in circles but I'll never figure out**_

_**What I mean to you, do I belong**_

_**I try to fight this but I know I'm not that strong**_

_**And I feel so helpless here**_

_**Watch my eyes are filled with fear**_

_**Tell me do you feel the same**_

_**Hold me in your arms again**_

_**I need your love**_

_**I need your time**_

_**When everything's wrong**_

_**You make it right**_

_**I feel so high**_

_**I come alive**_

_**I need to be free with you tonight**_

_**I need your love**_

_**I need your love**_

_**All the years**_

_**All the times**_

_**You have never been to blame**_

_**And now my eyes are open**_

_**And now my heart is closing**_

_**And all the tears, all the lies, all the waste**_

_**I've been trying to make a change**_

_**And now my eyes are open**_

_**I need your love**_

_**I need your time**_

_**When everything's wrong**_

_**You make it right**_

_**I feel so high**_

_**I come alive**_

_**I need to be free**_

Everyone got up clapping.

''I think you will have to go there.'' Thalia whispered. Ana I knew that was she that had given Annabeth my CD.

I got up there and said.

''I will play my own song. It's named Feel So Close.''

I turned the Pioneer system on.

_**Feel So Close (Calvin Harris)**_

_**I feel so close to you right now**_

_**It's a force field**_

_**I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal**_

_**Your love pours down on me, surrounds me like a waterfall**_

_**And there's no stopping us right now**_

_**I feel so close to you right now**_

_**I feel so close to you right now**_

_**It's a forcefield**_

_**I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal**_

_**Your love pours down on me, surrounds me like a waterfall**_

_**And there's no stopping us right now**_

_**I feel so close to you right now**_

_**And there's no stopping us right now**_

_**And there's no stopping us right now**_

_**And there's no stopping us right now**_

_**I feel so close to you right now...**_

Everyone started cheering and saying 'Percy'.

Then came the beers, Vodka and dancing like crazy.

Black.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! all good? I'm thinking about making a sequel to this story, but don't worry it is not in the end. If you want let me know.**

**Bye**

Annabeth P.O.V

Ugh. My head hurts like hell. I opened my eyes and found myself at the living room floor. Why? I don't know. Apparently I'm the first to wake up.

I got up and found myself in only bra and panties. Fuck. I ran to mine and Percy's room to shower and put on some clothes.

When I was ready a went to prepare some coffee for when the guys wake up.

Arriving in the kitchen I found Travis at the floor, Connor at the counter and Katie on top of Travis. No dirty stuff. I ignored them and prepare the coffee and bagels.

Slowly everyone woke up and we were sitting around the dinning table.

''So anyone would like to answer why we all woke up with nothing but undergarments in strange places.'' Thalia asked.

''Vodka and beer shouldn't be mixed and now I know it.'' Percy answered.

We were eating when Julie seemed to realize something.

''Guys, where the hell is my boyfriend?''

''LEO!'' She shouted no answer.

We all started searching for Leo.

Not in the bathroom, not in any room, not in the living room, not in the jakuzi, not in the pool...

''Hey guys I think I found him.'' Percy said.

We all went outside were Percy was.

''Where is he?'' Julie asked.

Percy just pointed to the roof.

There was Leo stuck in the middle of the chimney.

He was still sleeping.

Travis and Conner went up there to get him out but as you should know they like to prank the others.

They brought a black pen and drew a moustache and a beard in his face.

Connor woke up Leo. They pulled him out.

Leo went right to the bathroom to shower and we went to finish our breakfast.

Unfortunately all that is good end, so the guys left and Percy and I were almost ready.

''C'mon Percy! My father will kill if I don't get home before ten.''

''I'm coming.''

He carried our bags to the yacht.

''Get yourself comfortable, I need to fuel it.''

He got the gas pump and started fueling.

I put our stuff on the master bedroom and put on some sunglasses and a bikini.

He entered the yacht and initialized the ignition.

He started our track, and I went to read at the main deck.

Then I heard some music.

I went and Percy was singing.

I turned off the music.

He turned it on again and started singing again.

_**Turn Up the Music (Chris Brown)**_

_**Turn up the music, cause this song just came on**_

_**Turn up the music, if they try to turn us down**_

_**Turn up the music, can I hear it til the speakers blow?**_

_**Turn up the music, fill your cup and drink it down**_

_**If you're sexy and you know it, put your hands up in the air**_

_**Put your hands up in the air, girl, put your hands up**_

_**If you're sexy and you know it, put your hands up in the air**_

_**Put your hands up in the air, girl, put your hands up**_

_**Turn up the music, just turn it up louder**_

_**Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah**_

_**Turn up the music, just turn it up louder**_

_**Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah**_

_**Turn up the music**_

_**Turn up the music**_

_**Turn up the music**_

_**Tu-turn up the...**_

_**Turn up the music, cause the sun just came up**_

_**Turn up the music, if they try to turn us down**_

_**Turn up the music, cause I'm trying to hear the speakers blow**_

_**Turn up the music, fill your cup and drink it down**_

_**If you're sexy and you know it, put your hands up in the air**_

_**Put your hands up in the air, girl, put your hands up**_

_**If you're sexy and you know it, put your hands up in the air**_

_**Put your hands up in the air, girl, put your hands up**_

_**And turn up the music, just turn it up louder**_

_**Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah**_

_**Turn up the music, just turn it up louder**_

_**Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah**_

_**Turn up the music**_

_**Save my life, all I wanna do is party**_

_**So DJ turn it up**_

_**Girl, dance with me, just dance with me**_

_**Girl can I see that**_

_**I really wanna touch that**_

_**Maybe can I beat that (don't stop the)**_

_**Turn it up (just dance with me)**_

_**Turn it up (just dance with me)**_

_**Turn it up (just dance with me)**_

_**Turn it up (just dance with me)**_

_**Turn it up (just dance with me)**_

_**Turn it up (just dance with me)**_

_**Turn it up (just dance with me)**_

_**Turn it up**_

_**Turn up the music, just turn it up louder**_

_**Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah**_

_**Turn up the music, just turn it up louder**_

_**Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah**_

_**Can you turn it up, girl?**_

_**Can you turn it up, baby?**_

_**Turn it up (just dance with me)**_

_**Turn it up (just dance with me)**_

_**Turn it up (just dance with me)**_

_**Turn it up (just dance with me)**_

_**Turn it up (just dance with me)**_

_**Turn it up (just dance with me)**_

_**Turn it up (just dance with me)**_

_**Turn it up**_

_**Don't stop the music**_

While he sang he made very funny faces and dances. I couldn't stop laughing even if I was kind of mad at him.

-TIME BREAK-

I was at my room. Percy had just dropped me off. As usual my dad inquired me about what we had done, I looked to him like 'Are you serious' and went to my room.

I got my Macbook and surfed on facebook.

I received a message from Thalia.

(Annabeth- Bold, Thalia- Italic)

_You gotta check this (link)_

**Why?**

_Just check._

I checked it, and Percy will be mad.

I message Percy the link.


	10. Chapter 10

Annabeth P.O.V

After I told Percy the link, I went to sleep.

I got up from my bed. I took a shower and put on a blue button up shirt and a pair of jeans. Brushed my hair and got down to eat my breakfast.

After eating fried eggs and bread I drove myself to school. Percy always ask to me why I like to arrive in school half an hour before it starts. Today I got at school forty five minutes earlier, and the reason for arriving earlier is peaceful reading time.

In my house I almost never have peace to read, as my step brothers really like to make noise.

As I was heading to the library I heard some shouting coming from the pool area.

I walked towards it direction and stood outside listening.

''Why the hell would you do this Thalia, you know what happened the last time!'' OMG it was Percy shouting at Thalia.

''You need to understand Percy, I was god damn drunk I didn't had control over my actions!.'' Thalia apologized. '' But you got to stop running from your problems! You stopped socializing, swimming, playing and living your life as it is suposed to be lived! Only because you still is at the past. It was not your fault. It never was. You got to understand Percy. I'm trying to help you, but ifyou won't let me, let you mother or Annabeth. They both really care about you and want you well. Annabeth cares so much that she is listening to our conversation right now.''

I froze. How the hell she knew it. I entered the pool area.

''You heard it all?'' Percy asked.

I nodded afraid of what he would do. He looked at me with emontionless eyes and walked away.

The bell rang and I went to class. I couldn't concentrate. Since I heard the first talk that Nico had with Percy and now this. They all knew about something that had happened that he didn't told me.

I will apologize to Percy at lunch.

When luch came I saw him no where. After at English I didn't saw him either.

Then I had maths. After math I went home.

I thought about going to Percy's house but it's better if he cools down first. I'll talk to him later.

I spend almost my entire afternoon searching through the tv channels. Then I gave up and turned on my Macbook.

It was still on the youtube video name 'Percy Jackson songs'. I got courage and played it again.

First came the song.

_**If I lose Myself.(Alesso and One Republic)**_

_**If I lose myself tonight**_

_**It will be by your side**_

_**If lose myself tonight, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**If I lose myself tonight**_

_**It will be you and I**_

_**Lose myself tonight**_

_**I woke up with the sun**_

_**Thought of all of the people**_

_**Places and things I've loved**_

_**I woke up just to see**_

_**Of all of the faces**_

_**You were the one next to me**_

Then came the second.

_**Don't You Worry Child(Sweedish House Mafia)**_

_**There was a time, I used to look into my father's eyes**_

_**In a happy home, I was a king I had a golden throne**_

_**Those days are gone, now the memories are on the wall**_

_**I hear the sounds from the places where I was born**_

Then the third.

_**Never Say Goodbye(Robert Hardwell)**_

_**You'll never fly, if you're too scared of the height**_

_**You'll never live if you're just too scared to die**_

_**Everybody wants heaven... I know**_

_**But darling freedom ain't free, its a long road**_

_**You'll never find your place up there in the sky**_

_**If you never say goodbye**_

And there a lot more musics. Just a Dream, Like Home(feat Thalia), Every Chance We Get We Run (feat Thalia). All those songs were about the bad stuff that happened to him. I was used to it. But them came two some different musics.

Thinking About You and We Found Love.

Those were songs about me as Percy had said. But they were like positive. He wrote them thinking about something he liked(me). Usually his songs are just about as I said, his dark past.

I turned the Macbook off and layed on my bed thinking.

''Annabeth! Percy's here to see you.''

Not a minute after, there he was at my door.

''Come in.'' I said.

He sat at my side.

He stood there quietly.

I don't know if it was minute or hours after, but he finally said something.

''I'm sorry for walking off on you like that.'' He said with a really sad face.

''It's okay Perce. I shouldn't have heard something that wasn't for me to hear.''

''No, I understand whhy you did it. You need to know it.''

''No I can live without knowing.''

''I want you to know it.''

''Okay.'' I said waiting for him start his story.

''When I was fourteen I had already finished three years of guitar lessons. That night I had my first show. I was going to perform at a little family bar. I went earlier with my mother, Tyson and Hazel to get ready. My father was a very busy man but he still made time for being with us. He said he would be there.'' He started tearing. '' Eight o'clock I had started my show and he still wasn't there. I finished my third song and he still hadn't apeared, then a woman came running inside and yelled that an accident had happened at the bar street. Everyone ran outside to see what was happening. I ran outside to see my dad's car burinig and later exploding. Hazel got so mad at me. She blamed me so she found a year round school at Australia and she left with her best friend Bianca or Nico's sister. My mother never blamed me, neither did Tyson. After his death I got into deep depression. I first stopped playing guitar and swimming. Then to be better my girlfriend went and cheated on me. Then I just broke down. I never did anything that connected me withmy father again. Last year I moved to Goode. Thalia and Nico studied there. They both got me to play music, but I couldn't paly my guitar. So I bought a Pioneer system. I had a will to stop. I couldn't bear the guilt from another accident caused by me. But then you came. All beautiful with your princess curls in you blonde hair. Your amazing grey eyes that made me terrified. But I thought you were just another stupid bitch, but you proved me wrong. You were, is, so sweet, caring, kind and all the other good personality traits soemeone can have. You made me fell. I fell really hard for you. I love you.''

I was amazed by how he opened himself to me. And to be truthful...

''I love you too.'' I said crying as he was.

''And I try so hard so go back to the old Percy. I try for Thalia, Nico, Tyson, my mother and you. But is so hard.''

''You can't do this for us Perce. You got to do this for you.''

I kissed him and he held me to his chest.

We both silently cried.

We were so tired that we both fell to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. I'm going to update only a few times a week. SORRY**

**Bye**

Annabeh P.O.V

Percy's and I relationship is going really strong. We go to dates, hold hands,kiss... He' s getting better from what happened to him in the past.

But as they say the past is the past. He took me to swim at his house's pool. SWIM. He haven't swimmed for four years but when I'am with him he tooks me to swim. He is producing more songs than ever. He showed me Clarity, Spectrum, Club Can't Handle Me and This is What It feels like.

All that because of our conversation last week. He is really trying to go back.

I support him 110% on it. Right now I'm heading with great news to him.

He is at his deposit. Yes, he take me there everytime. There's where he play his songs for me.

He've been fixing there because I refused to do anything with him, if you know what I mean, I it was so messy and dirty.

He bought doors, paint, windows(yes the entire window) and other house things like fridge and sinks.

It's kind of looking like a almost house. I think he wants to live there but I am not sure. He moved his gym stuff to a separate room and got nice speakers and other stuff.

I park my car at the garage he built there. I saw that his Enzo Ferrari was parked also there.

I walked to the music room.

Knock, Knock.

''Come in.'' He said

I entered and kissed his cheek.

''Hey baby.'' I greeted.

''Hey Wise Girl.'' he replied.

''I've got good news.'' I said smirking.

''And what would that be?'' He asked grinning.

''Do you remeber that video Thalia uploaded to Youtube?''

''The one with my songs?''

I nodded.

''Yes, why?''

''It got two million access and one million Like's in just this last seven days!''

''Wow. Shit. That is awesome! I never thought I would say that but I'm glad Thalia uploaded that video.'' He said shocked.

''That's not the only thing. Universal Records asked for you to meet them at their building and VEVO wants to close a deal with you.''

He froze in place.

''VEVO and UR and want to contact me? YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!''

He threw his fist to the sky.

''WOO-HOO!''

''Percy!'' I shouted to get his attention.

He didn't noticed it, so I went to the 'kitchen' with you can call it right now, and filled a glass with water.

I then got back to the room where he was and threw the water at his face.

''Percy!''

''Why would you do that Annabeth?''

''We gotta meet them in one hour so get ready to go.''

I kept some of my clothes here for my, erm, late nights with Percy.

I took a quick shower. Then I put on a nice black pencil skirt and a grey shirt. I needed to make a good impression as did Percy.

I went to check up on him and he was sttrugling with his button up black shirts.

''Let me help you.'' I buttoned it for him.

Then I took a quick look. He was wearing that shirt and black pants. He looked nice.

We took his car to the building.

We parked at the garage and used the elevator to get to the second floor.

Ding.

The elevator stopped and we got out.

It was a very nice office. Large glass windows and modern tables.

We went to the secretary.

''Hi, how can I help you?'' She said softly.

''We are here for a meeting with .'' I said.

''I'll call you when he is ready.''

''Thank you.'' Percy and I said.

We sat down at a very good couch.

Ten minutes later we were asked to enter his office.

was sitted at a chair. He had black hair and brown eyes. He looked to be forty years old.

''Hello .'' He said looking to Percy. They shook hands.

He turned to me.

''And you might be?'' He asked.

''I'm his girlfriend. Pleasure to meet you.''

We shook hands and he asked us to sit down.

''I'll be quick and straight. I was very impressed by tour talent Percy. So, I would like to sign you a two years contract, four million dollars deal and two albums. Do you agree with the terms?'' He said pointing at a contract.

''Can Annabeth take care of my contracts and stuff like that? CAn she be my agent?'' Percy asked.

''Sure.'' said.

''So you want to be my agent Annabeth?'' He asked.

''Yes.''

I took it and read it. Have I said I have interest in business and architecture.

I read it and it looked flawless.

I nodded towards Percy.

''So please sign here and here.'' asked.

Percy signed where the artist was supposed to and I where the agent was supposed to.

''Now that we are done with the Universal Records contract, we woul also like to sign you with a VEVO partnership Youtube channel, do you would like it?''

Percy nodded.

''This partnership will make you $1.750.000,00 for you first two years. You only have to sign here.''

We signed and gave back the papers to him.

''So now that we finished you can go. You both will have to start coming here every Monday,Tuesday,Wednesday,Thursday and Friday. The time you will spend here is the same time you need to record and videoclip.''

He led us to the door.

''Thank you.'' Percy and I said.

''Thank you. It was a pleasure making business with you. Welcome to Universal Records and VEVO.''


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. I'm super sorry but I think the chapters will have to start being smaller or I won't be able to update. I'm not doing this because I want, It's just because school is demanding more time as I'm in my last year before High School and I need good grades. But don't think that just because I haven't updated for a long time I will forget it. Don't forget to check out my new chap on Good Mistakes.**

Annabeth P.O.V

Percy called me and said for me to hurry up to meet him at the deposit/our part time house for some big news.

I was in the middle of my macaroni and cheese plate that I was eating with my family in Pj's.

I ran upstairs put on some clothes, picked my car keys, that now is a brand new Mercedes SLS given to me by my awesome boyfriend.

I raced to our 'house' and quickly parked my car. I also saw his McLaren P1 parked. He need to give the news quickly because we both have school later.

I entered the deposit and saw him smilling to a piece of paper, like a mad man.

"Percy?'' I asked.

He just gestured me to come closer.

''Look'' He said.

I took the paper and read:

_Ultra Music Festival - Miami 28/03 to 30/03_

_This year's Ultra Music Festival at Miami promises a lot. They already confirmed that Martin Garrix, Steve Angello, Hardwell, Zedd, Armin van Buuren, Axwell, Sebastian Ingrosso, David Guetta, Martin Solveig and other big shots will be present. Currently at DJ Mag #1 Hardwell said something very vague 'This year we might have a bg surpise'._

I looked to Percy. He was still grinning.

''What is so good that you made me come here Percy?'' I asked.

He took the paper and turned it.

There was written:

_And to make his formal debut live, we are glad to announce that the new big shot DJ Percy Jackson will be at the festival. After being discovered by Universal Records and VEVO he produced along with his supposed girlfriends some big hits. His single 'Red Lights' made into the #1 at Beatport in just a few hours. He is just a 17 year old boy, who is still studying like normal guy, but at night he is a big DJ producing his Videos and Songs._

My face was like WOW. MY freaking boyfrined got invited to THE ULTRA MUSIC FESTIVAL AT FREAKING MIAMI!

I jumped and hugged him.

''Congratulations Percy. I'm so happy for you. Wow that's awesome.''

''Don't be.'' He said smilling.

''Why wouldn't I be?''

''No, don't be only happy for me.''He said grinning.

''What do you mean?'' I said more confused than ever.

''I mean that you are also invited, Wise Girl.'' He said.

WHAT?

''WHAT?'' Why would I be invited?

''Yeah they said that as you are my agent and vocals you should be there with me live. And best they gave me freaking two hundred free V.I.P tickets so I can invite whoever I want. I fucking SUPER HAPPY right Now!''

He embraced me and we stood there for like five minutes.

Then we went to school.

At the end of the horrible tests day, that probably we both nailed, Percy did something surprising, he grabbed the principal's mic and announced to the school.

''Do you guys would like to have free tickets to Ultra Music Festival Miami?''

Everyone said 'yes' and 'sure'.

''So this is your lucky day. I left a red and blue bag in front of the gim, full of V.I.P tickets, enjoy my show.''

He grabbed my hand and we ran to the car before the whole school went running into the gim.

At the way to the deposit I asked.

''Did you had it planned?''

''No, I just thought it would be nice.''

We arrived in the 'house' and he took me to the Studio.

''I wanted to show you this new music this morning but we din't had time.''

He started playing his new song called: _Ten Feet Tall (by Afrojack)_

_I'm clumsy_

_Yeah my head's a mess_

_Cause you got me growing taller everyday_

_We're giants_

_In a little man's world_

_My heart is pumping up so big that it could burst_

_Been trying so hard not to let it show_

_But you got me feeling like_

_I'm stepping on buildings, cars and boats_

_I swear I could touch the sky_

_Ohh ohh ohh_

_I'm ten feet tall_

_Ohh oh ohh_

_I'm ten feet tall_

_I'll be careful_

_So don't be afraid_

_You're safe here_

_No these arms won't let you break_

_I'll put up a sign in the clouds_

_So they all know_

_That we ain't ever coming down _

_Been trying so hard not to let it show_

_But you got me feeling like_

_I'm stepping on buildings, cars and boats_

_I swear I could touch the sky_

_You build me up_

_Make me what I never was_

_You build me up_

_From nothing into something_

_Yeah something from the dust_

_Been trying so hard not to let it show_

_But you got me feeling like_

_I'm stepping on buildings, cars and boats_

_I swear I could touch the sky_

_Ohh oh ohh_

_I'm ten feet tall_

_Ohh oh ohh_

_I'm ten feet tall_

''That's really good Percy, I think the public at the festival will like it.''

''Actually, this is just for you.'' He said

''Remember when I said that I was still working on your monsarry gift, This song contains how you make me feel.''

I kissed him hard.

And we ended in our bed.


End file.
